A NEW Life
by Naugh
Summary: A New life for Starbuck?


_**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**_

TITLE: A NEW LIFE

BY Naugh

Rated: K

summary: A new life for Starbuck?

Disclaimer: You now the drill I just love to write nothing more.

Starbuck slowly walks onto the baloney of his apartment. He looks down and see that's almost everyone is dancing on the street and having fun. Loud music filters up to his home and smiles at the people below him. "You all deserve this day, without any of your help this day would have never came to be. He said", softly.

"Now daddy that is not true." A petit blond hair young lady walks onto the baloney. "Without you this day of freedom would have never happened."

Starbuck looked at his daughter and put the biggest smile on his face. "You're only saying that because I am your father and the president of our people."

"Yea what ever!"

Starbuck started laughing. "I wish your mother could see you now." He looked back down at the party. "A leader of our warriors, what more could I ask for. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Well it helps when your father is the best teacher around." She also looks down at the street. "Why aren't you down there?"

"I'm too old!"

She looks at her father. "Don't give me that dad. You won't go because all your friends have passed away."

He sighs. "Sarah, There's a time where someone of authority should not go to a party Beside I don't want them to feel uncomfortable with me around."

"That never stops you before."

" I'm not the same man anymore! I have more responsibly."

She interrupts "Stop it dad, you're starting to sound like a real bureaucrat. No one wants you to change. They love you for who you are, not what you have become" Sarah's Voice was soft. "You're Commander Starbuck of the Battlestar Galactica 2, hero to millions, and friends to everyone." She slowly grabs her father hand. He slowly turns to face her. "Why can't you see that?"

He hears the anger in her voice. "I was fracking lucky that's why , just pure dumb luck." He walks away from her and goes back into his apartment.

She follows her father in. "Stop it." She yells at him. "You can't bring mother back or anyone else who die that day, but you can be their representative at the festival."

"I know I can't bring her back honey, but ," He sighs.

"You still have me and you will always have me. There are no more cylons."

"No one is sure that they are all dead." He turns to face her. "We must always keep a lookout for them. Their like snakes, hiding till it's the right time to attack. Their will be another baltar and we must never forget that."

"What has gotten into you. I've never heard you talk that way before?"

"Sit down." They both sat down on the couch and Sarah looked into her father's eyes and saw the sadness in his eyes. "When we had our last war with the cylons, we were caught off guard. Everyone thought the cylons had given up on us because we didn't see any trace of then for 10 Yarhens. So,"

"So you decide to relax a little."

:Not at first but after a while yes. When the cylons attack almost all the vipers were being refitted so there wasn't enough to fight against them." Starbuck lowers his head. "Within the first hour we lost four ships one of them was the orphan ship, all those children and I couldn't save them." Tears are running down his face. "By this time I was the last viper in the air and the Galactica was on fire almost everywhere. I don't know how I was able to land my viper. "He took a deep breath. "If the people from earth did not arrive when they did I would have die to. Only 22 people lived, 22."

Sarah grabs her father's hand and held it tight. "You did your best." Her voice is soft. "You're only one person. Those who live don't blame you why should you. I don't, Troy doesn't. You yourself got hurt pretty badly getting us off the Galactica. The Doctors were not sure if you were going to live, and by the way why are you not using your cain."

Sarah saw a small smile on his face as he looks her in the eyes.

"I don't like them. Everyone thinks they have to help me get around."

She giggles. "Oh daddy."

"Don't oh daddy me young lady."

"You need to go down there with your people. It's the best medicine for you. Please father."

Starbuck look up at the ceiling as if he was asking for help from the heavens then slowly gets up off the couch.

"What are you waiting for let's go to the party." Starbuck holds his hand out to his daughter.

Sarah slowly gets up and grabs his arm. "Waiting for my father. I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her on the check then they walk out the door.

Fin.


End file.
